Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town
Listen up, everyone! This is Cyberweasel89, here to bring you a new project of mine. Premise During the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, three Captains and several of their lower officers were sent into Hueco Mundo, the land of the Hollows, to combat the new threat. Several of the remaining Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers, were ordered to visit and safeguard the World of the Living, and would be given Gigai because it would be an extended visit. What I'm proposing is that I write a story of what happens in Karakura Town during this time. Guidelines What I need is the following: * I need ideas for plot. * The plot ideas can be anything from adapting to modern situations, to getting jobs, to getting sick, to fighting off enemies who attack Karakura Town, to starting relationships with each other and citizens of Karakura Town they make a connection with. * I need characters to participate. * Characters must have a Tektek avatar depicting them in modern clothes. This will be what their Gigai looks like. * The characters submitted must be free to participate. If they are otherwise occupied during the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, such as by being one of the Shinigami who were sent to Hueco Mundo, they cannot participate. * Characters submitted can be anything from a Captain, to a Lieutenant, to a Seated Officer. * I cannot allow too many characters to be submitted, or else I will have trouble writing for so many. While I would like to place a defined limit to the number of characters submitted, I cannot do so until I know exactly who and how many people are participating. However, at present, I think three to four characters per player should suffice. I may allow more for special cases... * Characters submitted must have a fully-developed article about them, including a definition of their personality, abilities, and the capabilities of their Zanpakutou. * If there are enough voices wishing for it, we may be able to turn this into an RP. People participating * Cyberweasel89 * Ten Tailed Fox * Haruko-chan * Dr.Ayzen * ANBU100 Characters Submitted * Daisuke Kaoru * Mikasi Omaha * Tuari Fire * Ryun Toshiro * Matthew Toshiro * Amaririsu Itami * Kisei Sabaku * Atoli Keikoku (will make her avatar soon) * Makan Raiden Plot Suggestions * Okay, here is my plot suggestion. It should probably be set much like the early Bleach manga. The setting, of course, being Karakura Town. The characters involved will protect the town from hollows in their regular forms, up to Gillian-class. They would make friendships, rivalries, and even enemies with other characters and try to live out the life of a Shinigami on earth. This should probably take place during the Second Coming of Aizen Arc up until the time of the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. Ten Tailed Fox 18:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) * I think in order to warrant 4 Captains coming to the world of the living, we need some thing more than just normal Hollows (no offense intended TenTails-sama). Instead I think we should create an entirely new, unique, and separate threat to the Soul Society (like the Bleach anime did with the Bounts). Some suggestions I have include corruption of animals or animal (or any other) spirits by some force that causes them to be dangerous and powerful; some disturbance with the spirits from hell; secret re-emergence of fundamentalist Quincies (hating Shinigami for allowing hollows to enter the Soul Society kind); some sort of experiment of the 12 Division's gone wrong (the 12th Division gets blamed for a lot of bad things, poor them). Also, I think it would be nice to make this into an RPG to allow more people the opportunity to directly influence the events of this "story" mini-verse. Plus I've never been apart of an on-line RPG so it would be nice for me o^-^o -- Haruko-chan o^-^o03:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Fanfiction